The present invention relates to the quantitative metering of granular or powdered products. The metered feeding of such products by weight or volume has numerous applications in industry. In certain cases it is highly desirable that the weight or volume measurement can be effected continuously in order to obtain a continuous flow, or one which pulses as little as possible.
While continuous quantitative metering has been fully mastered in the case of liquid products, this is not true in the case of products which are in powdered or even granular form. Numerous systems which operate, in particular, on basis of weighings are already known. However, all the known metering techniques for granular or powdered products have recourse to automatic controls and/or attached means of calculation, making these systems complex, bulky, expensive and/or unreliable in an industrial atmosphere or poorly adapted to operate at variable rates. Furthermore, volumetric systems raise difficulties with respect to the filling and removal of the unit metered volume.